Cautious Wolf, Trembling Fox
by soulofkonoha09
Summary: Sasuke returns back from camp one night to find Hawk has taken in his former teamate Naruto Uzumaki Afraid for Narutos saftey Sasuke doesn't know what to do but what will happen when he discovers Naruto is hiding more than the Kyubi. SasuNaru HIATUS
1. Sleeping Angel

**Cautious Wolf, Trembling Fox**

Summary: Sasuke returns back to camp one night to find the rest of Hawk has taken in his former teammate, Naruto Uzumaki. Haunted by new aquaintances and fearing for Naruto's safety Sasuke is unsure of what course of action to take. But what will Sasuke do when he discovers Naruto is hiding more than the Kyubi.

Rating – M – Yaoi, SasuNaru - If you don't like it get lost, i dont have time for twats.

Disclaimer - Yes i own Naruto, in fact i own Masashi Kishimoto and George Bush (twat) and if you dont know sarcasm when your reading it...You're a twat!

Okay today i have an obsession with the word twat. twatwatwatwatwatwatwatwatwat. There got it out fo my system...now. This is a load of shite, bull shit; the little pellets Pakun leaves all over Kakashi's pervy books. I write to get it out of my system. My writing style stinks worse than Sakura. I know this. So please try and look past the crappy writing and try ans see the plot and emotions i'm trying to portray, if it's possible. Hmmm looking back at what i've writen i've noticed i'm using the word try alot. And that last sentence proves i write a load of twaddle. Please review and tell me how i can improve this dung heap.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Sleeping Angel**

_The raven haired figure watched the man in front of him carefully, looking for any sudden movements, a tilt of his head, a blink of his eye, a slight twitch of his little finger. Nothing. Suddenly a sound penetrated the darkness that had fallen on them. Then..._

"_We'll be finished if Pein completes his mission"_

_"Pein?"_

_"He has gone to collect the ninth."_

_"Naruto," Sasuke breathed._

"_Don't worry, Pein won't succeed. "_

_"And how exactly do you know that?"_

_"Naruto is mine, he was **made** for me." _

Sasuke tramped through the forest, not bothering to try and hide his presence or to even keep the noise he was making to a minimum. Twigs snapped and leaves crackled underneath his weary feet but the noise he was making was nothing compared to the din that was coming from within the vicinity where they had set up camp.

Sasuke groaned, Jugo had probably tried to take his shirt off Karin again. Honestly, she was worse than the fan-girls, Sasuke entered the small clearing. To his surprise the small fire just outside the tent was blazing and water was being warmed above the snaking tongues which licked the small pot furiously.

Looking around Sasuke saw everyone was inside the tent and his curiosity rose him from his groggy state when hushing noises reached his ears, then silence. Sasuke frowned when he heard the rustling of sheets, then the voices rising again.

'_Something's wrong' _was the first thought thatflashed through his mind then, _'He's found us.'_The ravens aching joints tensed as he crept towards the entrance of the tent. He carefully poked his head through the opening, preparing himself for what might come, quietly cursing his body for being too tired to support the sharingan. To his shock, instead his of finding enemy ninja or even 'him', there was just Jugo and Karin arguing over a sleeping figure which as completely covered with the sheets.

Sasuke, thinking Suigetsu had been injured, stepped into the tent looking at Karin questioningly but then noticed Suigetsu sitting at the back of the tent with a smirk on his face that clearly said _'Your not gonna like this and I'm gonna love every minute of it' _

The raven shot him a murderous glare before turning back to Karin. She turned away from his gaze quickly and squeezed past him to the exit of the tent. Suddenly Jugo's voice sounded.

"Hey, Sasuke, why didn't you tell us he was so cute!"

Sasuke stared at the teenager who was kneeling down beside the sleeping figure which began to stir unfer the sheets, raising an eyebrow.

What on earth was the idiot talking about. They'd brought an outsider into the camp without his knowledge. A sinking feeling gripped Sasuke's stomach as a single thought crossed his mind _'It was somebody he knew.' _This could be dangerous, there was no way of telling how old acquaintances might react to him. But they knew that. So why did he feel like they had done something that was going to cause him a lot of pain in the future.

Sasuke glanced at Suigetsu again. He was still waering that smug smile that made Sasuke want to punch him. Of course he wouldn't actually do that. I would ruin his indifferent image that he had somehow managed to maintain through all the homocidal, power crazed lunatics he had encountered in the past couple of years.

Turning back to Yugo, Sasuke purposely stepped over the sleeping figures feet to stand beside his mentally unstable teamate. He wouldn't call anyone friend, noy again. Not since he had decided to leave, since he left that life behind.

Still feeling Suigetsu's grin directed at the back of his head and then noticing Yugo's small encouraging smile, he clasped the sheet which was covering the figures head and pulled it back enough to see it's head inone smooth motion. But after that his composed air evaporated as his shaking hand let the sheet drop quickly around the neck of the teenage boy lying in front of him. The sight that met him was so beautiful yet so shocking that it paralyzed him to the spot.

Sasuke could feel the colour draining out of his already pale face as his eyes desperetly slid over the slightly tanned face, praying, pleading to be seeing something other than this. His heart thumped painfully inside his chest, bruising his ribs and deafing him. The blond hair blinded him, eyes swimming he tried to gain control of himself.

Inhaling deeply and forcing his voice up his throat and into his dry mouth he finally managed to breath, "Naruto."

"Yup," Yugo said cheerfully jolting him awake. "We found him."

"And he wasn't into good a state either," came Suigetsu's voice for beside him. "We thought the Konoha ninja would come and look for him, bt so far...," he trailed off.

Naruto gone missing and Konoha not looking for him, that wasn't right. He's a jinchinkuuri as well, it wasn't long ago since all the villages had been in a panic seeking help from old enemies and friends alike to combat the threat of Akatsuki. Now Naruto was the last jinchinkuuri left, why would Konoha just abandon him? What was Hokage-sama thinking? Or maybe she wasn't. His mind wandered to Danzou and the two elderly councillors, could they have something to do with this?

"What's wrong with him!" said an alarmed voice. Suigetsu was staring aat the blond boy who had begun to curl into a ball while letting out a small wimpering noise that vaguely reminded Sasuke of a mewing kitten.

Yugo bent down closely to Naruto's face, sending a frown across Sasukes face as he gently whispered in the blond's ear, "Hey little cutie, come on now, does it hurt?"

Sasuke adverted his gaze from the two and raised an eyebrow at Suigetsu who simply shrugged his shoulders. "Yugo seem's to have taken a liking to the kid," then that annoying smirk appeared on his face again as he whispered in Sasukes ear, "Is the big bad Uchiha, jealous?"

Sasuke tilted his head to look at Suigetsu and saw an evil glint in his eyes. Keeping his face as emotionless as possible he simply said, "Are you?"

"_Awwww_ come now Sasuke, we all knew you were queer, have you not noticed that all those fan-girls are yaoi fan-girls."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, '_I swear he practises that patronizing voice when nobidy can hear him." _

He turned his attention back to the blond boy to stop himself from doing something to Suigetsu that he'd prbably regret. "hmmm must be why Karin is always staring at you."

"You..."

But Suigetsu didn't have time to finish his retort as a shrill scream erupted from Naruto's mouth and pierced Sasuke's ears. The small boy began to writhe in pain and Sasuke saw a single white feather sail past his face before the sheet was blasted into the air to reveal two brilliantly white wings protruding from Naruto's back.

Naruto lay semi-naked, clutching at the pillow, clawing at it. Sweat rolled down his slightly tanned body as he continued to make small mewling noises inbetween the pain filled gasps that were slipping out from between his two light pink lips.

Behind his stony face, Sasuke stared in horror at the condition of his old teammate. He had never seen Naruto so unguarded and vunerable; he always had that goofy grin on his face but now...

"They're beautiful," Sasuke turned to Yugo who was staring dreamily at Naruto's wings. Yugo turned his gaze to Sasuke and looked up at him with a playful hurt expression floating across his face. "Why didn't you tell us he was cute _and_ had wings?" Sasuke frowned.

"Well judging by Sasuke's face, i think we can safely assume he's not meant to have those wings." said Suigetsu in a _'of course he's not meant to have them'_ tone.

Sasuke suddenly became very anxious, he didn't like how easily Suigetsu could read him. Carefully composing his face and making sure no emotions were slipping through the stony mask. He was about to open his mouth to say something when another scream ripped through the air as Naruto began to have a violent spasm.

Thick dark lines and symbols began to appear on the blonds lightly tanned skin but before Sasuke could get a good look at them the two wings began to beat furiously and the three teenagers each recieved a face full of silky white feathers.

Sasuke instinctively raised his arm to cover his eyes so all he could hear was Naruto's screams of pain.

Naruto, he had to help Naruto.

_With every scream his heart was being ripped in two._

Sasuke's hand began to shake.

_Would he be in this much pain if he hadn't left him?_

Karin burst into the tent.

_Why did he leave him alone?_

Karin grabbed Naruto from behind, fighting against the beating wings.

_He'd been alone for so long and i left him again._

Hot, red blood dripped onto the floor, rolling down the blonds arms, spurting from his shoulder blades, staining his wings.

_Naruto's in pain...and i can't do anything about it._

* * *

_Okay Naruto has wings and Sasuke has conviently took this time to go through his mid-life crisis ... or he's regretting his actions, you decide which.  
I'm gonna say this now this not one of those guardian angel fanfic things, there is a very good reason why Naruto has them, if you want to know that reason i sugest you review, or i might just set some gay peodophilles on you._

_But if you review i'll love you! ._

_sOuLoFkOnOhA09_


	2. Fireside Revelations

**Cautious Wolf, Trembling Fox**

Summary: Sasuke returns back to camp one night to find the rest of Hawk has taken in his former teammate, Naruto Uzumaki. Haunted by new aquaintances and fearing for Naruto's safety Sasuke is unsure of what course of action to take. But what will Sasuke do when he discovers Naruto is hiding more than the Kyubi.

Rating – M – Yaoi, SasuNaru - If you don't like it get lost, i dont have time for twats.

Disclaimer - Yes i own Naruto, in fact i own Masashi Kishimoto and George Bush (twat) and if you dont know sarcasm when your reading it...You're a twat!

First thing to say, thankyouthankyouthankyou!! I never expected to get 11 reviews at all, so keep it up. I know a couple of you pointed out my bad spelling ect. Well im going to say this now, i'm a fanfic junkie but i am nothing like a wroter. In fact i make AMV's! Not to good ones either but i think they're okay.

( check them out just channel search soulofkonoha09 My bests are 'We are furuba' 'Sakura You made me strong' -im still a Sakura bashers- 'KH - We're in heaven' and 'Naruto/FMA - Merry freakin Christmas)

Anyway writing this was like a serioulsy spontanious thing especially after seeing what my last attempt of a fanic turned out like so i dont have a BETA or anything like that so if there is bad spelling and stuff please forgive me and try to overlook it. If you do you get a cookie. Not that im bribing you or anything. COOKIE!!

* * *

********

Chapter 2 – Fireside Revelations

Sasuke leaned harder against the tree trunk observing the camp from the branch he had settled on. Yugo ans Suigetsu were eating quietly by the small fire which illuminated the shadows of Karin and Naruto from inside the tent.

Sasuke sighed. It wasn't normal for him to clam up like that, but seeing Naruto... He had never seen the blond so utterly defenceless. It unnerved him. What he saw behind Naruto's goofy mask was so different than what he had expected. It felt like he hadn't really known Naruto at all. A sinking feeling gripped his stomach as his chest began to throb.

The raven cursed himself inwardly. He shouldn't care about the blond, not anymore. But he knew he wouldn't let 'him' get hold of Naruto. Why must he have such a contradicting personality? Wanting to break is bond with the blond while at the same time wanting to protect him.

A flash of red light ignited the raven's eyes as he noticed the movement of the shadows in the tent had changed and soon after Karin came out of the tent with Naruto trailing behind her, wingless.

Frown lines indented Sasuke's forehead.

Karin walked to where the food had been left out for them, leaving Naruto standing alone, fiddling with his fingers while he looked down at the ground.

Yugo looked up. "Hey, don't just stand there," he patted the area of earth between him and Suigetsu. "Come on, join us," he continued, smiling.

Naruto carefully sat down hugging his knees to his chest. Sasuke realised they must have given Naruto some of their old clothes. A pair of black combat trouser and a black jumper, both hanging loosely from his slender frame. The trousers being held up only by the blonds hip bone and the neck hole of the jumper was so wide each end was in danger of slipping off his shoulders. Because of this most of his collar bone was exposed and the long sleeves his his hands from view.

The raven also noticed his hair had grown longer and was now more floppy than spiky and was hanging over those large sky blue eyes that brightened his face, which Sasuke also noticed was minus some whiskers. It was no wonder Yugo had called him cute. To Sasuke it seemed the more the blond grew the more gorgeous he became. Gorgeous? No, he had set aside those feelings for the blond long ago.

"Here," Karin passed Naruto a bowl, "Eat up."

Then two small words slipped through the blonds lips. "Thank you" And these two small words were enough to shock Sasuke to his core. The words were soft, quiet, held nothing but innocence. This was Naruto, but it wasn't_ his _Naruto.

His Naruto was loud, confident, the number one hyper active knuckle head ninja of the hidden leaf village.

This Naruto had none of that confidence, none of that strong sense of right and wrong. This Naruto, wasn't Naruto.

The blond boy took the bowl, shyly from Karin and began to eat for it.

"So," Suigetsu said turning to the blond, "Why isn't Konoha searching for you?"

"Ko-no-ha," Narutopractically mouthed, as confusion flitted through his eyes, but that wasn't what shocked Hawk. What shocked all four members was he deep, unbidden fear that swirled around those blue orbs and clouded them. The scraping sound of spoon on bowl alerted them to his trembling hands.

Karin gently took the bowl from his hands and the blond looked at her with eyes so wide and Innocent they managed to melt even Sasuke's heart.

"Look at you, your all muddy and dirty," said Karin smiling. "There's a small lake not that far, why don't you go and wash."

The blond glanced at the direction she was pointing, then cautiously got to his feet. Karin gave him a towel and directed him to the small path before turning to the other two and saying, "Where's Sasuke?"

The raven sighed before sliding off the tree branch and handing lightly behind the obsessive fan-girl. "I'm here," he said blankly.

"Sasuke!" the girl squealed attaching herself to his arm. He scowled.

"So, who do you think did it?" Suigetsu asked smirking, once Naruto was out of ear shot.

"Did what?" Sasuke replied, sitting down, trying to dislodge the fan-girl in the process. He failed.

"Suigetsu," Yugo said in a dangerous voice, a frown line appearing on his forehead.

Suigetus turned form Yugo to Sasuke, who cocked an eyebrow in response.

An evil grin spread across Suigetsu's face as he looked at Sasuke before nodding his head in the direction the blond took.

"Who do you think has been experimenting on little cutie pie foxie?"

Sasuke's entire body stiffened at the word 'experimenting'. A dark shadow fell across the raven's face.

"What do you mean?"

Yugo sighed. "All the evidence points to someone practising human experimentation and using Naruto as their guinea pig. We've seen this before at Orochimaru's. The experiments alter certain points of the brain which affect emotions, personality and on certain occasions...memory."

"Well you can't blame whoever it was," Suigetsu cut in. "I mean the kids got massive reserves of chakra which can heal his body, ect. ect. You might as well put a big sign on his head saying 'experiment on me'.

"Suigetsu!," said Karin shocked. "Don't say that! You'll upset my Sasu-boo-boo!"

Suigatsu and Yugo raised an eyebrow at each other sceptically.

"Sasu-boo-boo?"

"Yes! My Sasu-boo-boo! And Suigetsu your such and insensitive bastard! Besides," she continued. "None of that stuff is our buisness. We'll get him back to Konoha, at's then that's that."

"What!" Yugo started. "It's obvious Konoha has something to do with these experiments! He'll be in danger!"

"That's not our problem!," Suigetsu shouted back. "Fox boy belongs to Konoha! What they do with him is their buisness!"

"But he's just like us now!"

"He's nothing like us, Karin you agree with me?"

The fan-girl became uncomfortable and began fiddling with the ravens arm.

"He does have to go back to Konoha," she began hesitantly, "But i don't want to see him get hurt. Especially when he's so vunerable right now."

"Karin!" Suigetsu practically screamed, almost ripping his vocal chords, enraged by his friends betrayal. "What are you on! And what the hell does ' i don't want to see him get hurt mean'! Huh?!"

"It's called motherly instinct," she said coldly uptruning her nose.

Yugo looked from one team-mate to the other before fianllt resting his eyes on their raven haired leader, who still sat stifly, being clutched at by the affronted fan-girl. He held his head low casting it in shadows and covering it with his bangs, making sure that any emotion that slipped through his mask was quickly hidden.

"Sasuke, what do you want to do?"

Sasuke couldn't quite comprhend what was being said. When he had left to join Orochimaru he was sure that Konoha would keep his little blond safe. But they didn't. He couldn't protect Naruto. THat would change this time around.

He rose stifly, removing himself from the crazed fan-girl. "Naruto won't go back to Konoha, not yet anyway."

Yugo let out a small sigh of releif but quickly turnedhis head to attention as Suuigatsu jumped to his feet, breathing heavily. He glared angrily at the face of the raven which was still covered by his bangs.

"Fine," he said taking a deep breath, "When is the fox leaving."

"His name isnt fox it's Naruto," Sasuke snapped, glaring daggers at Suigatsu who flinched at the spite in his leaders voice.

"I don't care what he's called, when can we get rid of him!"

Sasuke's entire body shook with rage. Why did he always loose control like this when Naruto was envovled? He knew if he listened to this any longer he would end up flambeing Suigestu. Even as this thought passes through his head he bagan to like the sound of it.

He swiftly turned on his heels heading in the direction in which he had entered the camp, ignoring his name which was being called out by a certain funny haired stalker.

He jumped into the air, rocketing himself off with such force that the branch he had recently been vacating snapped in two falling to the forest floor. But Sasuke kept on going.

* * *

Well that's that. The next chapter 'In the Moonlit Night' will be much better i promise. .


	3. In the Moonlit Night

**Rating** - M -

**Disclaimer -** i dont own naruto or any of this stuff**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 - In the Moonlit Night**

Sasuke had no idea where he was going. He ran for what seemed like an age. His joints slowly began to ache as his muscles becam etighter and tighter. Even a searing pain in his side didn't stop him.

The pain was centered around a small, thin area, like someone has slit the flesh. The apin bled into the area around the slit. His breath became more laboured and then he noticed the tree's had started to thin. How far had he ran?

Yugo walked back into the camp with the newly washed dishes in his arms. After placing them in their appropriate spot he noticed the camp was unusually empty. At least that was what he thought untill he heard a faint squealing noise.

'_Karin,' _he thought rolling his eyes. She had that bloody shirt again. Well enough was enough. Sasuke was short of shirts as it was wihtout some crazed fan-girl stealing one and groping it whenever she thought no one was looking. Not to mention the thing was minging. He might not mind as much if she'd let him wash the blasted thing.

Yugo walked in with his eyebrow raised ready but what he saw made him tickled pink with laughter and it toook all his strength to hold back a snort.

The fan-girl had somehow taken her obssesion to the next level by taking the shirt - may it burn in hell - and wrapping it around her entire head. He could just imagine the look on Sasuke's face if he could see this.

Creeping slowly, Yugo approached the girl and swiftly removed the shirt from her head, goving her a heart attack in the process.

"Yugo," she gasped then saw the shirt in his hand, grabbed it back from him and started cradling it against her chest. Yugo rolled his eyes.

"I take it Sasuke isn't back yet then." Then something suddenly hit im. "Where's Suigetsu?"

"I dunno went off somewhere," she said uncaringly.

"Where," Yugo asked again, alarmed now.

"I just said i don't know," she said the last three words slowly and forcfully, then forwned as Yugo turned to the entrance of the tent.

"Where are you going?"

"To find him."

"Leave him."

"But -"

"Just let him do what he needs to do." She said this with a glare in her eyes that said the conversation was over as she turned back to the shirt.

But Yugo wasn't convinced. He knew what Suigatsu was like and couldn't help fearing for the saftey of the little blond. But there was nothing he could do. Not now.

Sasuke rested on the tree branch for a while. recovering his breath and taking in his surroundings. It was peaceful. the large full moon brightened the darkening surroundings unopposed by the cloudless sky. It was all very surreal.

The sound of splashing water reached his ears as he gently lowered himself to the ground. Walking for a a couple of minutes he came to the bank of a small lake.

Wait a minute...Lake?!

He realised where he was to late as a Naruto rose from the water, glowing in the moonlight. Beautiful shaggy blond hair framed his face, dripping with water. Droplets slid down his slender body ,which was perfectly toned, entrancing the raven.

He should leave, he should get away, He shouldn't be watching this. So why wasn't his blasted body moving, he thought desperately letting out a colourful stream of curses in his head. He tried to remind himself that the blond isn't in his right state f mind.

Wait! Why did he have to remind himself of that! It's not like he was going to do anything to the blond and as if his mind was answering this statement thought began to run through his head that Kakashi would be proud of.

Sasuke began to fidget in his kneeling position, his face flushing slightly at the uncomfortable bulge in his trousers. Damn it why did Naruto affect him like this?!

With his keen eyes Sasuke noticed a faint scar across the blonds right hip. He frowned. The scar looked old but he couldn't recall when Nartuto could of got it.

Dismissing it as a training accident his eye's began to wander again until he realised they were slowly moving downwards. Averting his gaze Sasuke was about to move away when Naruto turned his back to him. And his heart stopped.

There illuminated by the full moon were two deep welts. One from the the right side of the blonds neck to his under arm and the second from his right shoulder to his left hip. Two perfect scars adorned the skin next to his shoulder blades.

And this should of made Sasuke angry. It should of made firs course through his veins and vow revenge on whichever poor bastard had done this to his little blond. But he wasn't. He couldn't be.

He was to transfixed by the symbol engraved on the blonds back. The symbol which overlapped all other injuries. Which marked the blond and claimed him as its own. Sasuke's eyes faded red mirroring the symbol.

For eternity it seemed like the raven stared at the sharingan carved onto Narutos back.

* * *


	4. Touching Lips in Friendship

_**© 2009 Soulofkonoha09**_

_**Warning: **__Yaoi (BoyxXxBoy) _

_**Pairings: **__SasuNaru / others to be decided_

**Rating: **~ M ~ Hopefully lemons. Maybe some gore and of course language.

**Disclaimer: **I wrote to Kishimoto-Sensei to ask if he would sell me the characters for my Tardis………….he didn't want it. -cries-

_***SPOILERS: CHARACTERS FROM FURTHER ON IN THE MANGA AND I MAY MENTION EVENTS IN RECENT CHAPTERS!!**_

**Cautious Wolf Trembling Foc**

**Chapter 3: Touching Lips in Friendship**

OMG I am soooooooooooo sorry I don't even know where to begin apologising!!!! I feel so awful…in more ways than one as you will soon find out. Just so you know I'm totally blaming myself right now. It was a stupid time to start writing a story, my life was just beginning to go down hill. I should of put it off until I knew I could have updated fairly regularly. Okay enough rambling I should just explain the situation. My life has gone seriously downhill. I don't know how else to put it. It all began just after the summer holidays (Yes that long ago!!!) when I stopped sleeping. Now I am warning you now NEVER stop sleeping even if it's just a couple of hours. I didn't really have the strength anymore to do … well … anything. Things at home where getting really bad, there was no communication except when we were arguing which was almost always. I couldn't concentrate in school in fact I turned into Shikamaru and just started sleeping through lessons, then eventualy I just stopped going. Even though I lived off fan fiction by this point and every night just acted out my own stories in my head I couldn't really bring myself to write anything and I even stopped drawing. Of course I never stopped making AMV's for some reason but im not complaing it took my mind off things. Well things are starting to get better and I want to start trying putting all the little pieces of my life back together so it becomes something that … well….hopefully doesn't drive me crazy at least. My psychatrist says im not to bad now and ill have lots of time to work on this fic as I am still not going to school…baby steps people baby steps. Updating may still be slightly …. Eratic … it all depends on my mood at the time. If im depressed I can honestly say there is little chance of me updating yet I cant guarentee an update if im happy. Also my access to the internet is restricted so that also depends on my mothers moods swings. Long story short the fate of this fanfic lies in the mood swings of a depressed hormonal teenage girl and a menopausal women who is almost reaching 50 and is currently experiencing her mid-life crisis. Yup no need to worry. ß see im even starting to get my sarcasm back! YAY Me!!

Well now that I have bored, freaked and/or traumatised you with my life story I best get on with the fic. I tried to make the chapter extra long to makeup for things but as a warning im not to sure where I left off and I wasn't to happy with what I'd written so if I rewind things a bit please don't hate me it's just to help get the story flowing in my head again.

Okay now I've explained that you can shout or insult or do what ever you want to me I just wanted you to know the reason behind the god knows how many months/almost a year delay.

~xXx~xXx~xXx~

For eternity it seemed like the raven stared at the sharingan carved into Naruto's back. It was obviously done by some sort of sharp blade and whoever it was had cut deep.

The blonds' back seemed to shimmer red for what had to be descrived for all intents and purposes as a milisecond. As soon as the Uchiha blinked the shimmering was gone, along with all signs of the disfiguring marks.

Sasuke thought back to what seemed like an eternity ago to the chunnin exams. The technique was similar to when Gaara had covered his entire body with sand to prevent injury. He guessed Naruto was generally do the same thing except with the Kyuubi's chakra to hide the scars underneath the shield.

But this brief rational thought and the ice that had seeped into his blood which froze him to the spot suddenly burst into an almighty inferno as his mind was overtaken my his racing emotions. How? When? Why? SPLASH!

Naruto had ducked under the water gracefully, sending ripples through the sleek sheen that the moon created, reflecting off the still surface and then a couple of seconds later burst up near the edge, head, neck and spine arched backwards, his chest rising and falling slowly as the blond gently sucked in air through his open mouth, water droplets sliding down his body.

'_Damit!' _Sasuke shrieked in his head, all thoughts of scars and experiments pushed to the back of his head as he desperately tried to think of anything that would calm down his growing erection.

Naruto eased himself out of the water, the muscles in his arm tensing for a second as he tried to gingerly support his weight with his arms. Sasuke's keen eyes missed nothing.

The blond steadied himself on his legs, standing up in his full glory ( I can't remember if I wrote that he had been wearing a towel before…anyway now he's naked) then shook his head like a dog spraying his immediate surroundings with water droplets. He then produced a small towel and loosely wrapped it around his waist letting it fall to hang precariously on his slender hips.

Sasuke watched transfixed, as the boy unconsciously reached for a branch above his head, clutching at thin air. A slight frown marred his perfect face then his arm faltered. Now it was Sasuke's turn to frown as the blond began twisting his head around eye's wandering and for a brief heart stopping second the raven thought Naruto had sensed him, but looking around to for a second he realised the clothes they had lent Naruto were nowhere to be seen.

"Looking for something."

Naruto jumped sky high, his head whipping around wildly, his eyes wide. Sasuke's reaction on the other hand was a rush of flaming anger spreading through his body like wild fire as his temper peaked. He knew that voice. Oh did he know that voice.

Suigetsu silently emerged from the trees, standing directly behind the blond and holding the bundle of clothes up above Naruto's head, letting a trouser leg fall down and rest on his shoulder.

"Oh…..uuuuuuuummmmm….," the blond stammered, clearly unsure of what to do in this situation.

"Didn't quite catch that little foxie, speak up," whispered the water man (I cant remember I think suigetsu's the one that turns in to water 8S) harshly into the blonds ear.

Said water mans eyes were glinting evily now and Sasuke would have been angered by how nervous he was making HIS blond if he wasn't already glaring death rays at Suigetsu's head.

"M…m…my clothes." Naruto gulped.

"Your clothes?" Suigetsu smirked pressing himself up against Naruto's back and felt the blond shiver at the invasion of his personal space. Though he was feeling slightly uncomfortable himself. It felt like two holes were being physically burned into the back of his head. His thoughts instantly flashed to his raven haired leader.

Said raven haired leader was silently daring/cursing/picking the best way to murder his teammate. "_One more move, go on. One more move, and I will flambé you."_

Suigetsu's hand reached round and began to play with long locks of golden hair, before running it down the side of his face…

"_Oh that's it!"_

…. Stroking his neck, skimming over his shoulder and splaying his fingers as they reached Naruto's chest.

"_You fucking bastard!"_

His hand continued to travel downwards, making Naruto squirm with uncertainty as they reached the sensitive area above his member. Suigetsu suddenly yanked the towel off, making the blond gasp … and Sasuke blush… then threw the flimsy piece of material to the floor.

Sasuke was beyond rage to even curse his perverted teammate … though he was also frozen to the spot, eyes roving avidly trying to take in as much of Naruto's slender form as possibly. But he was angry as well.

(LOL even when he's angry/totally freaked he's still a complete perv.)

The blonds body began to shake as Suigetsu's hot breath warmed the base of his neck making Naruto feel slightly nauseous . Then he felt himself violently yanked around leaving slight bruising on his arms and felt the same nauseating breath against his face.

"_Don't you dare!"_

Suigetsu leaned down, closer…

"_Oh I'm seriously gonna…"_

Naruto's inside's squirmed and he felt bile rise in his mouth as those lips were inches away but they were still coming closer and closer…

**BOOM!**

Bright orange raging flames errupted, scarring tree's and making the water shimmer and glow. Eye's shooting open, Suigetsu quickly jumped out of the way, but not quick enough as the tips of his grey hair were singed. The force of the blast sent Naruto smacking against a tree. Stepping out form his hiding spot, sharingan whirling, Sasuke advanced on Suigetsu.

"Having fun?" The raven hissed, a his face twisted gruesomely in mock politeness.

The question was obviously rhetorical but Suigetsu being the chancer/idiot that he was decided to reply anyway.

"Just…touching our lips in friendship," Suigetsu smirked uneasily. Sure he was cocky but Sasukes attempt at looking completely calm while trying to kill him with his eyes was, in short, making him shit himself.

While examining his teammate with the most scrutinizing glare, Sasuke tried to remain as calm as possible but fuck it was hard. Sasuke wanted to kick Suigetsu, punch him, wrap his slender fingers around his neck and throttle him. But he was also uncomfortably aware of the naked Naruto watching the entire scene with those large innocent eyes.

He wasn't an idiot, unlike the one in front of him. In Naruto's current state of mind, if he saw Sasuke lose his temper, he'd well…be terrified.

Gritting his teeth and taking deep breaths, Sasuke tried to relax his body, which was tensed and ready to beat the crap out of Suigetsu any second now.

"Fuck off, I'll - deal - with - _you_ - later." Sasuke promised, clenching and unclenching his fist at each word.

Suigetsu didn't need telling twice, he could tell Sasuke was trying to reign in his killing aura very unsuccessfully though he was also surprised that that sentence had managed to make it's way through Sasuke clenched teeth that looked like they were going to crack from the pressure of being gritted together with such force.

The grey haired man turned away in defiance, though of course relieved to make it out with only a few singes, dumping Naruto's bundle of clothes in the process.

As soon as Suigetsu was out of sight, well out of sight out of mind. His senses couldn't help but wonder over the to the little naked blond who sat at the foot of one of the many trees, his legs drawn up to his chest and arms dangling in between them. His head was cocked in curiosity those, blue eyes following Sasuke every movement, waiting for the raven to say or do…anything.

Ironically Sasuke was feeling the exact same way but for entirely different reasons. He was waiting for Naruto to start screaming and swearing and calling him a bastard. Yelling that he could look after himself then pausing for a minute to think over what had just happened. Then realisation would dawn on him and then he would blush and start yelling at him again for being a pervert. But it never came. This hurt. It felt like he had been stabbed in the heart, making his breath catch in his throat. This wasn't Naruto. This wasn't his Naruto. No, this was his Naruto. He was just sick. He wasn't himself.

Taking another deep breath, this one slightly more calming, he reached down and picked up the clothes they had gathered for Naruto and flung them at the boy before pacing up down trying not to look at the boy in question. When he didn't hear the rustle of clothes or any kind of movement period, he prayed that Naruto had figured out that he should but the clothes on.

After another five minutes of this Sasuke managed to push his nerves aside for a second and turned around to face Naruto. Bad idea, the nerves came back worse than ever. Naruto obviously hadn't gathered he was meant to put the clothes on. He was still sitting there like he was before except he was hold his clothes against protectively against his chest. Those blue eyes were still staring up at him. Sasuke still had no clue what to do. And god dammit Naruto was still fucking naked!!!!!

"Don't you think you should put those on," Sasuke finally said pinching the bridge of his nose and adverting his eyes.

Thankfully Naruto's attention turned to his bundle of clothes then he nodded to himself as if Sasuke had just explained something really complicated and philosophical which made perfect sense.

Once the blond was fully clothed Sasuke turned back to him. But he still wasn't saying anything. Sasuke mentally smacked himself. Of course he wasn't he was still probably hurt/angry that he had left the village. Remembering Naruto's futile attempts to bring him back to the village once again tugged on the ravens heart strings. Sasuke wanted to say something to him. To make him understand. To make him see he hadn't wanted to hurt anyone. To explain that his brother was dead. That he still had the option of revenge but had chosen not to take it. He had to make Naruto understand he never wanted to sever there bond.

"Has Sakura grown her hair long again?"

FUCK IT!!.

Sasuke spun around again. Baka! Baka! Baka!

But Naruto's voice made him freeze. Made his voice fade. Made his heart stop.

"Who?"

"Sakura, you know Sakura…and Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke felt his voice cracking, he felt himself pleading. There was no answer.

Head down, bangs covering his face, turned away from the blond he asked again. Hands trembling. Adrenaline pumping and pure unadulterated fear washed through him.

"Naruto…who am I?"

Silence.

"I…I'm…not sure."

~xXx~xXx~xXx~

Man why are my chapters getting so short. I was meaning to write so much more than this. Sorry! But I still haven't quite remembered where I was going with this story LOL ^.^ I'd really appreciate ideas on wht to with the plot ect I love listening to other peoples opinion and they give me so many ideas. So the more you talk to me about it the better it will be LOL

_**Updating**_

My updating isn't too consistent just to warn you. I'll try to updated once a week or so, give or take a couple of days because I want to continue with this story but if you end up with three chapters in one week then none for the next month then I apologize from the bottom of my heart.

_**Naruto Manga**_

Awwww Pein is soooooo reminding me of Sasuke. Going on about revenge and justice and all that. And poor Naruto he just doesn't know wht to say. But I know whatever he says to Pein will be like the foundations on how he's gonna bring Sasuke back. Man I want the two to meet up again. And who thought the flashbacks with Jiraiya were sweet or what. Poor Jiraiya wanting to help people like that…even though he didn't know how. Though obviously Pein took totally the wrong way. I wander wht the fourth hokage thought of Jiraiya goal? OMG who here thinks Peins real body is seriously creepy!! It like a naked Orochimaru with a ton of tubes sticking out of him. O.O

Thanks of reading ^.^

Soulfokonoha09

**© 2009 Soulofkonoha09**


	5. Teme huh? Yup, that's me!

**© 2009 Soulofkonoha09**

**Warning: **Yaoi (BoyxXxBoy)

**Pairings: **SasuNaru / others to be decided

**Rating: **~ M ~ Hopefully lemons. Maybe some gore and of course language.

**Disclaimer: **I wrote to Kishimoto-Sensei to ask if he would sell me the characters for my Tardis………….he didn't want it. -cries-

_***SPOILERS: CHARACTERS FROM FURTHER ON IN THE MANGA AND I MAY MENTION EVENTS IN RECENT CHAPTERS!!**_

**Chapter 4 - ****"****Teme Huh? Yup, That****'****s Me!****"**

"Naruto…who am I?"

Silence

"I…I'm…not sure."

At this point Sasukes heart felt like it was being squeezed to death. Which was weird as the rest of his body felt strangely numb. He felt detached from his body except for that one part which felt like it was suffocating his very soul.

"Should I know you?"

Naruto's clear crystal voice cut through his pain, his numbness, his heart.

_"All the evidence points to someone practising human experimentation and using Naruto as their guinea pig. We've seen this before at Orochimaru's. The experiments alter certain points of the brain which affect emotions, personality and on certain occasions...memory."_

This is only temporary. This is only temporary. This is only temporary. Sasuke repeated this same sentence over and over again like a mantra. It's wasn't a possiblity, it wasn't just a chance, It was reality. This is only temporary.

"Yeah, you should." Sasuke turned round to the blond with his old patronizing smirk plastered across his face. "I'm your friend."

Once again Naruto cocked his head. "My friend?"

"Yeah dobe I'm your friend," Sasuke repeated, saying the last three words slowly as if talking to a deaf or retarded person. A strange expression flitted through the blonds face for a second. It was a very cute, slightly angry pout, which almost reminded Sasuke of the old Naruto. But he then adverted those crystal blue cerulean eyes to the ground.

"Friends don't insult each other," Naruto said quietly.

"Yeah they do, when they've known each other long enough." Sasuke smirked. He was on a high now. He could sense Naruto was going to get better in no time. And his high carried him into saying things he would smack himself for later, though of course, never regret. "They also protect each other. So if anyone else bothers you, just come and tell me and I'll sort them out."

Naruto looked at him again. His head cocked and eyes glowing with innocent curiosity.

"Sort them out?"

"Yeah" Sasuke said still smirking. If he just treated Naruto how he used to maybe it would trigger something in his memory. "Now come on, dobe. Lets get back to camp - I've still got Suigetsu to deal with."

Naruto just looked at him as if he had gone crazy. Which of course he had. Sasuke was crazily plotting evils things that would make Suigetsu suffer for the rest of his living days. After all who was more obsessed with plotting revenge than and avenger…right?

"Ya know, I like the idea of having a friend," Naruto began, drawing Sasuke out of his self induced craziness, "but could you not call me dobe…it….well…it just seems….I dunno…rude." Naruto finally finished, adverting his head to the side with a defiant pout on his face.

Sasuke simply smirked again before turning away and walking towards the camp.

"Whatever you say, dobe."

What was he thinking. Naruto was to stubborn to stay that innocent forever.

The still pouting jet slightly unsure blonde slowly began following after him then muttered one word that Sasuke keen ninja's skills managed to pick up on.

"Teme."

As soon as that word reached his ears Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and spun around to face the blonde who was by no means unsurprised. The blond wide, shocked eyes slowly lowered to the ground looking pretty guilty when he figured out Sasuke had heard what he had said. He began fiddling with his hand, his cheeks dusted with a light blush, bangs covering his face.

Sasuke just stared at the blonde for a couple of minutes also slightly wide eyed. He was fairly confident that he could get Naruto back to normal pretty quickly but at the rate this was going Naruto would be screaming at him again like usual this time tomorrow. Once again pasting that over-confident smirk to his face Sasuke began walking.

"Teme huh?!," he let out a small chuckle. "Yup, that's me!"

Naruto again continued after his so called friend, wondering if he really was friends with this psychopath.

_xXx~xXx~xXx _

"Where have you been!" Karin screamed as Suigetsu entered the camp.

"Nowhere that concerns you!" The grey haired man spat back. He tried to make his way into the tent but unfortunately for him he was blocked by the brick wall that was Juugo.

Said brick wall narrowed his eyes at the water man before grabbing him roughly by the collar.

"What - Did - You - Do - To - Him?!"

Suigetsu instinctively grabbed the arm that was pulling him inches of the ground and smirked like the cocky arsehole that he was.

"Do what to who?"

WHAM

Juugo's fist connected with the side of Suigetsu's face with a resounding crack and he was sent flying into a tree.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKING ON!!!" Suigetsu screamed at the exact wrong moment as he failed to notice Juugo move right next to him and bring a heavy foot down on the water mans splayed arm before he could even dissolve into water. (I'm assuming this is wht he generally does - if anyone has more info on Suigetsu could you pleeeeeeeaaaase tell me - I havn't got much to work with here O.O) The sound of his arm cracking was drowned out by the howl of pain that erupted from Suigetsu's throat.

"Juugo stop it!" Karin also screamed, trying to be heard of Suigetsu who was also screaming. You'd think as a ninja the guy would have a higher tolerance for pain but…apparently not.

Juugo, who was still standing on Suigetsu now obviously broken and slightly mutilated arm cocked his head towards the screaming girl.

"Why should I?"

"Yeah Karin!" Suigetsu gasped. "Tell him why he shouldn't act like a complete psychopath!"

"Juugo, you shouldn't act like a complete psychopath because then I'll have to waste my valuable chakra healing him."

"True"

"Hey that doesn't sound like your defending me!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE IM NOT!"

While the other two continued to scream obscenities at each other Juugo was thinking about how he could get something out of this deal.

"Okay," he said and the attention of both of his other team mates snapped back to him instantly.

"I'll stop hurting Suigetsu if…."he cocked his head at Karin. "You give back Sasuke's shirt."

Karin just looked at her team mate with an expressionless face that could rival there certain raven haired leader.

"Hurt him, mutilate him, kill, do what ever you want with him." She deadpanned.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! YOU TRAITOROUS LITTLE WHORE! YOU WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

"Who's killing who?" Sasuke's silky voice said has he and Naruto -who was standing far to close behind him for his liking- entered the campsite.

"Sasuke-kun!!!" Karin screeched! "Well Suigetsu is going to kill Juugo cos he's such an arsehole!"

Sasuke was such in a good mood about this recent development that he didn't even care that the demented fan-girl had once again attached herself to his arm.

Naruto simply surveyed the scene with wide eyes until they came to rest on Suigetsu and his somewhat mangled arm and he, when he instinctively clutched to the back of Sasuke shirt.

Sasuke smirked as he turned to address Juugo. His day was just getting better and better.

"Well I was going to boil him alive (LOL thanks legacy! ^.^) but you hurting/mutilating/killing him seems like a lot nicer option."

Suigetsu gulped up at his team mates who were smirking down at him pretty evily.

"_Damn that fucking Uchiha!__"_

**~xXx~xXx~xXx~**

**Littlesnowfarie2005 **- Yay! I luv it when people tell me wht they think about the manga chapter ^.^ I also luv long reviews [hint hint] LOL seriously thanks though!

**Legacy** - LOL I luv making Naruto cute as well but I have to do nasty things to little Naru-chan to make him cute - but its all worth it in the end ^.^ LOL Now suggestion number 1 may show up soon and so might suggestion 2, then again they might both show up or somebody else completely different will…..hmmmm - who could it be? LOL And I luved your suggestions so much as well ^.^ See if people give me really good suggestions I may use them. ^.^ [hint hint…again LOL]

**Saaya** - hmmm why doesn't Naruto remember Sasuke - well I think there is a pretty obvious answer to that LOL - at least I hope it is O.O And you are not the only one who thinks nagato looks like a half dead Orochimaru - mainly cos he does LOL

_**Updating**_

My updating isn't too consistent just to warn you. I'll try to updated once a week or so, give or take a couple of days because I want to continue with this story but if you end up with three chapters in one week then none for the next month then I apologize from the bottom of my heart. Okay so far I think we can assume this schedule isn't working but ill try to stick to any how.

_**Naruto Manga**_

VIVA LA 4TH HOKAGE!! Okay I hate fan girls, despise them but when it some to the 4th hokage I can't help but think I go slightly doo-lally O.O Oh but who cares!!! IF ANYONE READING THIS LOVES THE FOURTH HOKAGE AS MUCH AS I DO OR MORE THEN TEL ME PLEEEEAAAAAASSSE!!!

Thanks of reading ^.^

Soulfokonoha09

**© 2009 Soulofkonoha09**


	6. But In His Head

© 2009 Soulofkonoha09

**Warning**: Yaoi (BoyxXxBoy)

**Pairings:** SasuNaru / others to be decided

**Rating****:** ~ M ~ Hopefully lemons. Maybe some gore and of course language.

**Disclaimer:** I wrote to Kishimoto-Sensei to ask if he would sell me the characters for my Tardis………….he didn't want it. -cries-

***S****POILERS: CHARACTERS FROM FURTHER ON IN THE MANGA AND I MAY MENTION EVENTS IN RECENT CHAPTERS!!**

"Sasuke and Naruto Speaking"

_Naruto's thoughts_

_~Flashback~_

Chapter 5 - But In His Head

_~Flashback~_

_Naruto lent back pressing his body flat against the tall tree, kunai grasped in his right hand ready for any incoming attack. Water began to soak through the back of his orange jacket from the bark of the tree making the piece of clothing stick uncomfortably to the skin on his back._

_Blue cerulean eyes scanned the many other trees surrounding him, finally landing on pink bubble gum hair. They were so close. The last they'd heard Sasuke had joined up with the Akatsuki member who wore the funny swirly orange mask. And they were so close. They been tracking the Akastsuki member for weeks and now they were only half a day away from … and Sasuke. Sakura began speaking into her earpiece then sent him a signal that clearly told him not to move from his position. _

_What the hell was going on. They'd been told to quickly hide and disguise there positions when Akamaru had picked up a strange scent. By God if this was another false alarm they'd be eating doggy burgers tonight!!_

_A gasp from Sakura quickly turned his attention to the forest floor._

_A small girl wearing a plain white sleeveless dress, reaching to her knee sat there amongst leaves, twigs and crawling bugs. Naruto quickly took in her long flowing dark hair, pale complexion and similarly dark eyes, staring. Staring at him._

_Naruto couldn't help but stare back. Those half misted eyes seemed to see nothing but him, and before he new it, he could see nothing but them. The depth behind those eyes, the knowledge, it captivated him. There was nothing but him and this girl. And those eyes. Which were changing. Swirling. Red. _

_~Flashback End~_

Naruto blearily opened his eyes, blinking slowly, blond hair irritating his vision. Snuggling deeper into his many blankets, pillows and cushions he stared aimlessly at the blank canvass of the tent before rolling over and coming face to face with…Sasuke!! The blonds wide blue cerulean eyes blinked slowly again, thinking back to the night before. He could've sworn Sasuke's sleeping arrangements were set up near the freaky girl with glasses on the other side of the tent.

Looking at him closer, Sasuke didn't seem quite so much of a psychopath when he was asleep. He just seemed…peaceful. However, Naruto couldn't really understand why he would've been friends with someone like Sasuke. But at the same time, there didn't seem to be any reason for Sasuke to lie about them being friends. It didn't look like the raven had anything to gain by taking care of him and he seemed genuinely shocked that he couldn't remember him. "_I guess I'll just go along with them and see how things turn out," _Naruto thought to himself optimistically, sitting up, only to discover Juugo had also moved his sleeping arrangements to lie at his feet. But something was missing.

Straightening his baggy T-shirt and tugging out one of the blankets and wrapping it around himself, Naruto carefully stepped over the sleeping Sasuke and exited the tent.

As soon as he stepped out of the temporary living arrangements, the blond haired ninja found what he was looking for. Suigetsu lay sprawled out on the hard ground, his injuries tended to lazily and obviously causing him discomfort. The water man probably hadn't managed to get much sleep last night, Naruto mused to himself.

Carefully pacing towards the sleeping man, bare feet wriggling at the unfamiliar sensation of earth under his feet, Naruto slipped the blanket from his shoulders, flapped it out over Suigetsu before letting it drop in mid air, and watched, fascinated as it floated over the water man wrapping itself around him.

"He doesn't deserve it."

Naruto almost jumped three foot in the air when Sasuke's silky voice took hold of his senses. Spinning around wildly in fright the blond ninja quickly scrutinised his so called friend. He didn't appear to be angry. He was just standing there in shorts and a tank top, hands buried deep in his pockets and slouching slightly with an emotionless look on his face.

"B-but he'll get sick." Naruto managed to gulp out. He was half expecting Sasuke to suddenly start shouting at him or worse.

But all the raven did was let out a long deep sigh; letting the air fill his nostrils and expand his chest before finally letting it lose.

"Man dobé, you never change."

"What do you mean?" Meanwhile in Naruto's head:- "_That temé called me dobé again!" _

"Just observing that no matter how injured, incapacitated and retarded you get you always think of others before yourself, even is it means you'll probably catch pneumonia."

"O…oh…I guess I am a little cold." Again Naruto's little mind was screaming away:- _"Man! Now he's calling me retarded! That asshole!!"_

"Well get back in the tent then," Sasuke snorted.

**~xXx~xXx~xXx~**

Naruto lay under his heap of pillows and blankets, cerulean blue eyes avidly tracking the ravens progress around the tent. After spazzing out from Naruto's insistent puppy dog eyes, Sasuke finally gave in and was currently dragging the water man into the tent. Which was proving rather difficult. Naruto watched as Sasuke's eyebrows started twitching incessantly again as Suigetsu's body once again turned to water.

"Sasuke?" Naruto wandered out loud.

"Hm"

"Yesterday, why didn't he turn to water when Juugo hit him?"

Finally dropping the man on a pile of blankets with a loud thump that made Naruto flinch, Sasuke let out a sigh before quickly masking his face with arrogance.

"I dunno - he's not my friend, he doesn't tell me all his intimate little problems."

"Maah, more like your such a heartless bastard that you wouldn't care even if he did," Naruto muttered to himself.

Sasuke's entire body stopped, his heart beat quickening, breathing becoming shallow.

"Naruto why am I such a bastard."

"Your kidding right, you were probably born like that," Naruto laughed, the light sound ringing through Sasuke entire body.

Whipping round Sasuke stared at Naruto who was smiling at him, his eyes lit up in humour.

"You…remember?"

Instantly Naruto's face crumpled up in confusion.

"Remember?"

Carefully walking over to the smaller boy and sitting next to him, blue cerulean eyes were absorbed by the pure midnight black sky. A pale, slim hand hovered in mid air before resting on a scarred cheek.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered, his voice low, barley a whisper. "Who am I?"

"You…," Naruto struggled, confusion evident in his eyes. "Your….Sasuke."

Sasuke's heart instantly lit up, happiness coursing through his veins as he looked at the blond boy barley inches away form him.

"And how do you know me?"

"I…we…"

_Don't leave me!!!"_

"I'm not," Naruto whispered to himself.

"Your not what Naruto?"

_He's nothing, he's one of them._

"No he's not he's Sasuke."

"I know I'm Sasuke, Naruto!"

Sasuke increasingly became worried as Naruto began muttering to himself, not even noticing. Was he remembering? It almost seemed as if Naruto was talking to someone.

Laying a thin blanket on Naruto's slender shoulder, Sasuke brought the boy closer, resting the blond head against his chest before dipping his head, his lips mere centimetres away form the blonds ear.

"Naruto, who are you talking to?"

"She….shes alone…."

Sasuke gripped Naruto shoulders tighter, almost trying to squeeze than answers out of the boy.

"Who's she?"

_Don't trust him_

"Naruto?"

_He's one of them. He wants to capture you. He wants your power. He used to work for him. He's just like him!_

Sasuke hands snapped to Naruto's wrists instantly as tanned slender fingers wrapped around his throat. Sasuke stared, fear coursing through his body as Naruto looked at him with cold, uncaring eyes. Eyes that had seen to much, knew to much and promised death.

"Naruto…." Sasuke choked out.

Naruto's sharp nails dug into the sensitive skin of Sasuke's throat, small droplets of blood dripping down the ravens pale neck. Sasuke looked at Naruto again. Nothing had changed. He hadn't transformed into the Kyuubi, he wasn't even drawing on its chakra. The only thing that had changed was whatever Naruto was talking to. That girl that Naruto was talking to.

_Kill him now…he's the enemy_

"He's…..hes a friend." Naruto choked put, tears running from uncaring eyes.

_You don't know that!!_

"I can feel it."

_You cant remember him!!!_

"And are you the reason why?" The blond questioned, sorrow and sympathy resonating through his voice.

Sasuke's body relaxed as Naruto's eyes clouded over and the younger boy withdrew into his own mind. Though Naruto's hands still had a firm hold on his throat he didn't bother to move them. He knew Naruto and Naruto was strong. Physically and mentally. Very slowly blood stained nails dragged down Sasuke throat leaving slender red lines before dropping to Naruto's side as the boy slumped against Sasuke's chest.

**~xXx~xXx~xXx~**

**Yeah I know people, long update. How many months has it been this time? I know every time I update I say im gonna try and update more regularly ect Im not gonna bother this time. Ya know it aint gonna happen and so do I. So be ready to hassle me for more updates in a couple of months time when I get another chapter out :P**


End file.
